Rebellion of Darkness
by Noblesse.ObligeC
Summary: Chaos and Cosmos. Two powerful beings. Two friends find themselves summoned by Chaos and Cosmos respectively. What will they do when they pit against each other? It's kill, or be killed. Please review! It sound better that it is. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Cosmos and Chaos.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Danica, come back here!" A girl with shoulder length straight brown hair shrieked when her friend had splashed her with water. Her friend only giggled as she ran away from the brown haired girl. Danica quickly crossed the water and headed towards a big shade coconut tree, where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Quick Dani! Quick!" One of her other friends, Lily, shouted with a grin on her face. Danica, or Dani for short, sped up when she heard the faint footsteps behind her.

"Sheesh! You sure are slow Ace!" Dani taunted. Aceline or Ace for short, growled. Running had never once been her favourite sport since young. The by passers smiled at their antics and shook their heads. Dani shouted in glee when she was the first one to reach the coconut tree while Ace fell onto the sandy ground, panting.

"Aww, come on! That was not even tiring!" Another one of their friend, Cheryl said.

"Of course running is not tiring, but when you are running against Dani, that's when the tables turn." Ace groaned as she rubbed her sore feet. Dani grinned proudly and even patted her chest like how a teenage boy would normally do.

"Dani, that patting will only work of your chest is not as big as it is now." Lily exclaimed, causing roars of laughter to rise. Dani huffed and crossed her arms against her chest, making her chest look even bigger that it was currently. Ace, Lily and Cheryl broke out into another round of laughter once again. They were all holding their stomachs with their hand. Dani felt her eyebrows tick. She quietly took out a bottle filled with ice freezing water and splashed it all on their face.

"That's what you get!" Dani said with a grin on her face. Suddenly, Dani found herself facing three murderous faces. She gulped and counted until three before she broke off into another sprint. Laughter filled the air as they all chased each other.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, the crescent moon laid high up in the sky surrounded by twinkling stars.

All four girls had changed into completely different outfits. Their college class had planned a trip here and they decided that the beach would be the perfect place. The four girls had also been together since young. They had all come to know each other when they were all in diapers.

Danica Chloe had always been the wise but carefree one in the group. She was the one who would always be there to give you a piece of advice. Although she often acted carefree, if one were to peer closely, limitless source of wisdom could be seen through her eyes.

Aceline Avon acted as the never giving up girl in the group. No matter the situation, Aceline would never give up and always does her best in everything she does. She was definitely the one girl whom you could always rely on.

If there was girl in the group who acted as the clown, it would be Lily Thanes. She always seemed to have a way in cheering people up by using all the tricks and jokes wrapped in her sleeves. She was the type of girl who would always care for you.

Finally, the last girl in the group was Cheryl Stone. Cheryl was born into a rich and sheltered life, causing her to be extremely innocent. Although she was rich, she was the person whom you could always run to whenever you wanted to forget all of your distress.

All four girls had been together for 22 years, a feat that always shocked their parents and friends. Never once had anybody seen friendship that had lasted for 22 years.

All four girls came out of their respective cabins and began complimenting their friends' outfit.

Dani wore a black neck dropping sleeveless blouse with a white camisole underneath. She wore a white jean skirt that showed off her long and slender legs. On the left bum of the skirt, there was black stitching in the shape of a heart. Her feet were donned with classy black shoes. As a final touch, she wore light pink lip gloss, giving her lips a nice shade of colour. It went well with her waist length wavy black hair cut into layers and dark brown eyes. Her left eye was covered by her bangs, giving her a mysterious look.

Ace whistled when she saw Dani's outfit.

"Looks like someone it out to party!" Ace said with a smirk.

"It's alright for her to wear those kinds of clothes. After all, she does have this kind of body..." Lily said as she moved her hands to make a motion of an hourglass figure. They all burst in laughter at Lily's exclamation.

Ace was wearing a brown silk tank top with a black studded jacket over it. She wore a pair of jean shorts making her shapely legs more accentuated. She had on a pair of gold and black stilettos with straps around her ankles. She wore several gold bangles on her hands and also wore a long necklace of black pearls. Her brown hair was curled slightly and tied in a side ponytail. Ace had some colourless lip gloss smeared onto her lips. Her green eyes were highlighted with some black eye makeup. Her outfit suited her slender body.

"Nice choice of outfit, Ace!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"I have to say the same for you then." Ace grinned.

Cheryl had on a gray halter dress which hugged her shapely hips nicely. Around her waist was a black ribbon and made the dress stand out with the diamonds sprinkled around randomly. She wore her blond hair in an elegant up-do with a diamond headband. She had put on some white glittery eye makeup to make sure her gray eyes were not ignored. Cheryl was wearing a pair of white ballet shoes with some white gold anklets.

"You look stunning." Dani complimented the shy girl.

Lily wore a sleeveless ruffled lilac coloured blouse with a turtle neck. A pair of white pants donned her legs along with lilac high heeled shoes. White gold hoop earrings were pierced onto her ears. Lily was always known for her multiple piercings on her ears and it surprised her group mates to see her wear only one pair of earrings this time. Around her neck was a necklace with a floral pendant.

"Looks like we are all ready to rock the night!" Lily exclaimed. With that, all four of them headed toward one of the beach houses, where the rest of their classmates were waiting for them. Suddenly, Dani stopped in her tracks and this caused her three group mates to look at her questioningly.

"I forgot to take the camera! You guys go ahead; I'll be back in a jiffy." Dani said as she ran back to her cabin. Her three group mates chuckled at her clumsiness. They all reached the beach house and waited outside of the porch.

Scene Change.

Danica quickly took out her cabin key and was about to insert it into the key hole when she suddenly saw a shiny glint. She looked at the glint, wondering what it was. She bent down and gasped at what she saw. It was a charm in the shape of twin swords that were black in colour with red markings all over. Her fingertips grazed the metal cool surface when suddenly; a red portal appeared in front of her, sucking her and the charm in. Dani gave a shriek of fear only to have her voice drowned out by the portal.

Panic rushed into her veins as she stared at the moving red and black surroundings. Suddenly, she was herself thrown roughly and felt her body make an impact with a cold and hard floor. Dani groaned in pain as she got up and rubbed her back. A bright light made her eyes wince as it finally registered to her brain that she was transported to a place that she did not even know of!

"This must be the canary..." a poetical voice rang out gracefully, booming loudly.

"Hmm...Surely she can't be stronger than my Terra!" a maniacal voice ripped followed by laughter, causing Danica to shiver. She looked up only to see a big throne room. Scattered around the room were at least 10 people. Suddenly, her mind shouted in horror. Dani looked up to see a large sword coming towards her. Out of reflex, Dani jumped out of the way clumsily. The black haired girl searched for the source and found it to be a heavily armoured person. How could one wield such a big sword as that? The questioned lingered in her mind, as she scrutinizes each and every movement made in the room.

How was she supposed to get out of here? Where was she in the first place anyway! The heavily clad man picked up the humongous sword and started swinging it around. His fingers let go of the sword as Dani watched in horror, looking at the sword that was making its way towards her. Unknowingly, as Dani brought her arms to shield herself, the charm in her hands started to glow and materialized in her hands. The flying sword was deflected by a red barrier that the twin swords had erected.

Dani gasped in amazement at the sight of the sword being deflected soundlessly.

"Enough, Garland..." A loud rumble ripped.

"Master Chaos, I was merely testing the girl..."

"Yes, and has the results satisfied you?" Chaos said.

Garland became silent as he retreated.

"Hahaha...You must be confused..." Chaos's voice rang out once again.

"No shit, Sherlock..." Dani whispered.

"Why am I here?" Dani finally gathered enough of courage to speak up. She made sure that ver voice was loud and confident.

"Garland...I leave this up to you..." Chaos said once again. With that, Chaos's invincible presence left them.

Garland walked towards Danica, causing her to tense when she saw that he was still holding his sword. Deciding that it was best to drop his sword, Garland did so and made a slower approach. Once he was a few steps away from Dani, he stopped and gave and outstretched hand. The black haired girl hesitated but in the end, got up on her own, deeming that it was best. The people in the throne chuckled at her actions.

"What's so funny?" Danica muttered once again, seeing nothing wrong in her actions.

"Danica Chloe, you've been summoned by the God of Discord, Chaos to aid him in his battle against the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos. Resistance or rebellion to helping us will only cost your death." Garland exclaimed, causing Dani to have a shocked face. She had no choice...Why was she even tangled in this anyway?

"Why choose me to help you? Why not other girls? Why?" Dani hissed dangerously, her brown eyes flashing for a moment. Garland saw this and smirked beneath his armour.

"Do you see those swords in your hands? Only you can wield those swords of destruction. You are the Warrior of Destruction, the only one who can help us."

Dani felt like bursting into heaps of laughter, first he was threatening to kill her if she did not oblige to his commands, now he was telling her that she was their only way to bringing destruction.

"You are very funny..." Dani smirked, causing much shock to come upon her audience.

"She's feisty, I like that." Jecht said, standing near one off the pillars.

"I am not one who cares for such petty things. So please be mindful of what you say next time." Garland said in a not so pleasant tone.

Dani rolled her eyes flamboyantly and also outwardly, not caring if her actions would get her into trouble.

"Follow me then...I will lead you to your room." Garland said. Without any more words, Dani followed him, wanting to get out of the throne as quick as possible. Getting to know the other people could come later. For now, her sleep was much more important.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lingering Loneliness

Lingering loneliness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Pity me...

Dani felt her eyes fluttering when the blinding light of the sun was casted on her eyelids. She sat up in a blink of an eye, checking her surroundings, trying to see whether it was all a dream. To her dismay, it was not a dream and was very much real. Dani felt a wave of nauseous trying to overcome her. Tears started to gather at the brim of her eyes, threatening to fall. And it did. Silent sobs cracked through her body as Dani thought about the mess she was brought into. As much as she hated to admit it, she was feeling scared. Never once had there been a moment when she was not with her friends and the sudden change of this made her feel like vomiting.

Still, Dani could not help but wonder what her friends were doing as of now. Were they celebrating happily, without even noticing that she was not there? Or were they feeling worried at her sudden disappearance? Somehow, Dani hoped that it was the latter choice. She held up her hand, where the small charm was resting. When she had fallen asleep in her room that Garland had led her into, the sword had inverted itself into a charm.

But really, were her friends missing her? Maybe they decided that they were better off without her and found someone better to replace her spot in the group...Dani shook her head and found herself horrified at her thoughts. How could she think of her friends like that! They could be worried sick now and all she could think about now was how they could be replacing her.

'I need to find a way out...' Dani thought to herself silently. If she could find a way to summon the same portal that had teleported her here, then she could most probably go back to her real world. But how was she going to convince Garland to teach her? How was she even supposed to use magic anyways? Magic did not exist in her world, so it most probably would not exist in this world.

'Ah, but if there was no such thing as magic, how was the portal conjured?' an inner voice said to her. Almost instantly, Dani cursed her inner voice. More than often, her inner voice seemed to win most of their arguments.

Dani looked around her room, trying to take her thoughts off her mind. The room given to her was decorated marvellously. The floor consisted of black wood flooring with the walls were a nice shade of soft gray colour. The room itself was at least 5 times bigger than Cheryl's room back in their world. And Cheryl's room was definitely the biggest she had ever seen, at least not until now. Her bed was place at the middle of the wall opposing the big mahogany door. The bed was made out of black wood and had white and gray bed sheets ad well as matching comforter and pillows. At one side of the room, there was a vanity table where strangely, all sorts of makeup were stored in. One would think that a place like this would not have any beauty products. A few steps away from the table were a huge wardrobe, something that Dani did not have a chance to explore yet.

Somewhere in between was a door that would most probably lead her to the bathroom. On the other side of the room, there was a large bookshelf filled with books of all kinds. Around the bookshelf was a fireplace with a few seats arranged nicely away from the fireplace. Located in the middle of the room was what seemed to be a music note stand with a black case next to it? Dani got on her feet and went towards the case. She opened it and found that there was a metallic black violin in it. Just how did they know they she fancied playing the violin? Picking the violin up along with its bow, Dani played a few notes, before deeming it fine to play. Dani closed her eyes as she tried to think what piece she should play. Almost instantly, one of her most favourite piece popped into her mind. Flight of the Bumblebee.

Dani relaxed her wrists, getting ready to play the extremely fast piece. When she started to play it flawlessly, she did not realize that she was having a spectator. What seemed to be an eternity, she finally finished playing the piece and took several deep breaths. It had been quite some time since she played the violin. Suddenly, a large applause thundered and destroyed the silence. Dani jumped and turned around, only to see a weirdly dressed man.

He had long silver hair tumbling down to his hips elegantly and porcelain skin. Was that a feather on his head? He wore a purple jacket with white sleeves and gold lining. He seemed to be wearing a cod piece connected with four straps that held up what seemed to be a white cloak covering the back of his legs. The man had on purple leggings along with a pair of pointed boots. He also seemed to be wearing fingerless gloves. Although he was dressed weirdly, she had to say that the man in front of her was breathtakingly handsome yet beautiful at the same time. It did not help that he was looking at her with his china blue eyes that held such ferocity in them.

"Who are you?" Dani asked, trying to intimidate the man in front of her. Really now, not only was she having a bad mood for being separated from her friends, this man even had the decency to come in her room without permission? Dani knew that it was pathetic excuse to get mad at him; he most probably had knocked the door while she was playing, but she must have been too engrossed with playing that she did not hear. No matter, any excuse that would enable her to vent her sadness and anger now was acceptable. Dani did not care if she was being childish now; she just had the worst of luck damn it!

The man chuckled at her behaviour. Once again, Dani hated to admit it but his chuckle was actually quite...pleasing to the ears.

"I go by the name of Kuja, my dear canary." His smooth voice rolled out like chocolate. Dani shivered while Kuja smirked at the effect he had on her.

Meanwhile, Kuja was giving looking at Dani. Raven black wavy hair cut into layers tumbled down to her waist perfectly. Her left eye covered by her bangs, giving her a mysterious look. Her eyes were the colour of dark chocolate and it went along with her tanned skin. She was still wearing the outfit she wore yesterday and Kuja had to say that the outfit did her hourglass body no justice. All in all, she was quite the beauty.

"Who's your dear canary?" Dani muttered, slightly peeved that Kuja was looking at her with a glint in his eyes a few seconds ago.

"Well, you are. I have to say that I never once encountered a beauty playing such a piece flawlessly."

Dani blushed slightly at this and lowered her head, hoping that her raven black hair would cover her blush. Gods, she was supposed to be angry at him! Why the hell was she blushing now?

'Maybe it's because we've never once been complimented like this?' The inner voice spoke out again. Dani knew that the voice was right. Whenever she hung out with her friends, they would often get surrounded by boys. Although she was a carefree girl, she often turned shy like Cheryl whenever she was in the presence of boys. Even Cheryl was not as shy as she was. This caused many of the boys to think of her as 'weird' and even 'nasty'. While she did not care for such things, sometimes, she felt hurt by their razor sharp words.

Despite this, over the years, Dani had grown immunity against their harsh words. So their words never once bothered to her a lot. Just a little, but not to a great extent.

"Why are you in the first place?" Dani asked, regaining her fighting attitude. Kuja smirked at this. The girl in front of him was so unpredictable.

"Just wanted to introduce myself to the beautiful canary in front of me...Is that such a crime?" Kuja exclaimed, making sure to throw a compliment in.

"Not really..." Dani muttered silently.

"Although I also came to inform you that it may be best to introduce yourself to the rest of the warriors in this domain. Having the right relationship can help you at times. Garland said to feel free in roaming the castle." Kuja advised before he exited her room.

"You know...I think you will look much more beautiful if not for the lingering loneliness in your eyes..." Kuja said before he left Dani alone.

"He's right...As much as I hate being here, its best if I don't get into the wrong side...Not until I find a way to get out of here..." Dani muttered as she entered the bathroom. She was once again amazed at the size of the bathroom. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, a bathtub with a shower installed, toilet as well as a sink along.

"What the hell? It's as if they a complete set of everything in here..."

Deciding that time was not giving, Dani quickly took a shower and dried herself with a black fluffy towel. As she showered, she could not help but wonder what Kuja meant by lingering loneliness... She opened the wardrobe for the first time. Luckily, there was not anything too inappropriate. She chose to wear a sleeveless white mandarin top with black diamonds sprinkled around the bust. A pair of black yoga pants that had a string of diamond acting as a belt around her hips which held up a white piece of frilled cloth cut in a way that it would cover the back of her legs and would end at her calves in a 'V' shape. Dani had put on a pair of traditional black mandarin shoes with floral patterns stitched onto it. She also had on a pair of black elbow length gloves.

Dani decided to not put any makeup on and left her room.

'Kuja said that Garland allowed me to roam around...If anything goes wrong, I'll be blaming Garland...' Dani thought smugly. With that, her journey roaming around the castle began with murderous laugh vibrating from Dani.

Scene Change

"What is taking her so long?" Ace growled as she walked up and down.

"Do you think she's lost?" Cheryl asked as she spun around the small flower in her fingers.

"Nope...She's one the kind of person who would forget such a simple thing like that." Lily exclaimed.

"I'm going to look for her. She might be taking a bath or something." Aceline said as she ran towards her destination.

"Bathing does not take a long time!" Lily shouted as Aceline's figure started to become smaller with each step she took away from them.

"Lily..." Cheryl called out.

"Yeah?" Lily spoke up, looking at her innocent friend.

"I don't know why, but I keep getting bad vibes...Something tells me that everything is not as it seems..." Cheryl said with a hand over her heart. Lily looked at her friend worriedly. Cheryl was always known for her sixth sense. She was strangely able to predict whether a bad or good omen was about to come.

"Naw...Maybe you did not get enough of sleep. That must be why you are feeling like that!" Lily said with a grin, trying to cheer up her friend. Cheryl nodded and could only hope that what her friend said was right.

Scene Change

Ace panted as she continued looking around for her friend. She knocked onto her friend's cabin for several times only to be greeted with the cold treatment of silence.

"God damn it! If you are there Dani, you better answer! We are all waiting for you!" Ace shrieked in anger and even kicked the cabin's door, causing the door to have a crack.

Without noticing the sudden change of surroundings, Ace continued to shriek her anger. Never once did she see the bright white light shining until she saw could see her shadow illuminating. Ace turned around and felt her eyes widened at what she saw. Before another shriek could rip, she felt herself passing out and fell into the portal.

Scene Change

Dani snapped her head as she felt a powerful wave ripple through her body. A sense of déjà vu overcame her senses. She could hear it. In her mind, a familiar shriek was echoing. Yet, it was as if her mind was not allowing her to recognize the voice. She felt a headache attacking her mind ferociously. Dani groaned trying to fight the pain. Without realizing it, she had bumped into somebody. The black haired girl closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall to come. To her surprise, she felt her wrist being grabbed and caught her from falling down.

Dani opened her eyes and gasped as she peered into those bright yet beautiful green eyes with slits.

Chapter two, done! PLEASE REVIEW! MY REVIEW BANK IS ALMOST EMPTY!


End file.
